Valentines and Howlers
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: Rose receives a howler and Scorpius Malfoy gets jealous when she gets a lot of Valentines…


Hello, this is my special one-shot for Valentines day : )

Enjoy your day lovebirds ;)

**Summary:** Rose receives a howler and Scorpius Malfoy gets jealous when she gets a _lot_ of Valentines…

**Author:** SaritaMalfoy22

**A/N:** Dante Zabini is in another of my stories featuring Scorpius and Rose, but in this one he is a nice guy and Scorpius' best mate. Not a home wrecker :P Oh and I unfortunately own nothing :(

**Valentines and Howlers**

Rose Weasley stirred sleepily. Her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, watched her dreamily as she reached wearily for the wizarding alarm clock. It was flying around the room and squeaking happily.

"Valentines day, Valentines day, VALENTINES DAY!" It squealed. Scorpius laughed and tugged the duvet off her warm body. She was dressed in a short pink and white nightie and she wrapped her arms around her now cold body.

"Scorpius you mean bastard!" She yelled, not opening her blue eyes yet. She heard him giggle.

"Come on Posey, you and I both know you aren't going back to sleep, it's Valentines day!" He said happily leaning over her and attempting to prise her arms from around her freezing body.

"If you think you're getting anything out of me now Scorpius Malfoy then you are woefully inaccurate!" She said her bambi-like eyes flipping open Scorpius smiled down at her; he liked it when she combined her Mother's intellect with her Father's bad temper.

"Shut up and kiss me Weasley" He demanded, knowing it would annoy her.

"Don't you try and control me Malfoy, I can kiss whoever I please!" She said pulling the duvet back around her and staring at him defiantly, watching him look irritated. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

"No you bloody well can't!" He replied jealously. He knew his girlfriend was probably the prettiest witch of her time and he was incredibly protective of her. Rose smiled into her pillow. She loved pushing his buttons.

"I don't want to kiss anyone else Scorpius, you should know that by now" She smiled and turned, looked him full in the eyes for the first time that morning. He smirked down at her, trying to put all the love he felt for her in the look.

He reached slowly under his pillow and brought out a small present. It was wrapped in red paper with a white ribbon.

For a man he sure did have an eye for detail, Rose thought lovingly. She smiled at him and he handed it to her. She reached to her bedside table and brought out a medium sized gift wrapped in pink.

"Not very manly paper I know" She said apologetically. He smiled and in a wave of impulse, brought his lips crashing down upon hers. She smiled against his mouth and they broke apart.

"You can't open that until later Rosie!" Scorpius practically screamed at her. Rose looked curious.

"Why ever not? She asked inquisitively.

"Because it's a surprise!" He smiled pushing the sheets off his bare chest and sitting up.

He got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. Rose heard the shower run and she quickly smoothed the sheets. She lay on the bed, her hair cascading down her back and over her satin-covered chest. She plucked a red rose from the vase that sat on her bedside table and put it carefully between her teeth. She heard the shower turn off and Scorpius step out. He came back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His mouth actually dropped.

"_God I could definitely jump on her right now…_" He thought. He opened his mouth in protest.

"C'mon Rosie that ain't fair, you know I have to work today!" He whined. She smiled evilly through the rose.

"Aw, shame. Ah well, I'm sure I can find someone to…what's the phrase? … _Satisfy me_" She said seductively before spotting his furious expression. She got off the bed and ran away from him, laughing as he chased her. He caught her as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he pinned her gently but firmly against the wall.

"You naughty little Rose, teasing your boyfriend like that, it's not fair is it…" He breathed against her exposed neck. He bit it softly and rushed back up the stairs, leaving Rose looking flustered.

She followed him a minute later, walking into the bedroom and finding him fully clothed and sat in front of her mirror, attempting to fix his blonde hair into place. She smiled and gathered her clothes and a towel together, walking into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and changed. When she walked out she found Scorpius still angrily trying to cast a spell on his hair.

"Whoa Scor, watch it, you don't want to be bald do you?" She said with a tinkling laugh. She walked over to him and told him to stand up. She ran a hand through his hair, making some of it lie backwards and some fall into his face. She then cast a silent Sticking charm and smiled up at him.

"Great, thanks Rosie" He said beaming back at her. He drew her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Now I really have to go, do not open that present Posey!" He said laughing. He then flew from the room, running down the stairs leaving Rose to do her hair. She heard the fire burst into life downstairs and smiled. She put a light dusting of makeup on and walked down the stairs. She was feeling the most curious she had ever felt - What was Scorpius hiding from her in that little box?

*

Scorpius sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. He was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and he had to fill out the paperwork for a werewolf he had captured the previous week. He just kept having the image of Rose lying on their bed pop into his head and he couldn't help but pine for her, he was just so deep in love with her that he wanted to be with her all the time. Scorpius Malfoy sighed and started writing again. It was going to be a very long day.

*

Meanwhile, Rose was sat at home feeling like a Princess, she had received two cards so far, one from Darren Flint, attractive son of Marcus Flint, and, surprisingly, another from Dante Zabini, whose was by far the sweetest.

Darren's read:

"_Rose you are beautiful. Scorpius is a very lucky man, and he should take you out more often… or maybe I could?_

_Think about it._

_-Darren _

_x x x x x x_"

Rose smiled as she read Dante Zabini's again.

"_Rose Weasley, I have never seen even a Veela with the beauty that you possess, and what's more, you are the smartest witch I have ever met._

_Don't tell Scorpius about this okay? I'm not sure he would be okay with me having a huge thing for his girl. In fact he'd probably kill me haha._

_Have a nice day babe, hope you get all you want out of life, even if that means spending it with Scorpius._

_Lots of love, Dante_

_*Kiss, Kiss, Kiss*"_

"_Hmm. Maybe I should hide this from Scorpius_" Rose thought, tucking the Valentine in her back pocket. As she did so, an owl tapped at her window. She crossed the room and opened the window, letting the bird hop into the room. She untied a bouquet of pink flowers and a letter. She fed the little bird a treat before it flew off happily.

She opened the card. It read;

"_To the beautiful lady that walks past on a Monday_

_Happy Valentines Day_

_xox"_

Rose smiled uneasily. She never knew she was so popular, and it made her nervous. There was a clatter from the hall. She walked there deep in thought and saw a pile of envelopes lying on the doormat beneath the letterbox.

Rose stared in surprise before stooping and picking them all up. It was very unusual to have post delivered Muggle-style as Rose and Scorpius lived in Godrics Hollow, a wizarding village. Some people just didn't have owls though. Rose mused as she flipped through the letters. Some were pink or white and one was bright blood red. Rose felt sick to her stomach as the red letter began to quiver. It was a howler. It screeched loudly and Rose dropped it in shock. It hovered in midair beside her face and opened itself. It screamed suddenly in female and familiar, high pitched voice:

"WEASLEY, YOU ARE A WHORE!

YOU ARE THE REASON MY HUSBAND NEVER PAYS ATTENTION TO ME, AND STARES AT THAT WITCH WEEKLY MAGAZINE PICTURE YOU POSED FOR AGES AGO!

STAY AWAY FROM HIM, AND I SWEAR IF HE SENT YOU A VALENTINE YOU WILL REGRET IT!

I WILL SCAR YOUR PERFECT FACE, DON'T THINK I WON'T!!"

It suddenly dropped its annoyed tone and spoke softer:

"Hope you are well, Scorpius"

Before it burst into ash, Rose stood in shocked silence. The voice belonged to Bella Zabini, Dante's jealous and money-grabbing wife. Rose's shock turned to anger in a matter of seconds. She walked to the table, sat down and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

Rose Weasley began to write a howler.

*

Scorpius counted to five and exhaled slowly. He had just got an owl from his boss (who was currently spending Valentines Day with a leggy brunette in Barbados) which instructed him to do as much work as possible while he wasn't there. Scorpius really didn't need that at the present, since he felt he was up to his eyes in paperwork on the damn werewolf. He reached five and slammed his head on the desk in frustration. A witch standing by the Ministry water cooler gave him an odd look which he returned gladly.

Scorpius Malfoy sighed and he hit his head again on the desk, his mind wandering back to his beautiful girlfriend, who was probably sat at home waiting for him.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

*

"That bitch, how dare she?!" Rose muttered, angrily scrawling on the parchment.

It was about half a page long at the moment, but Rose was fuming so this could be one looong letter.

She finished her sentence so forcefully that her full-stop punctuated the parchment and she read over her handiwork, smiling evilly. Slytherin traits were defiantly rubbing off on her, she thought, sealing the envelope and smirking in an uncanny imitation of her boyfriend. Rose attached her letter to her owl, Jade, who had decided to flutter in at that very moment, probably sensing that Rose needed her. Rose started laughing as she imagined Bella's face. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

*

"Afternoon Bella" Scorpius said to his friend's wife. She was stood by the magical water cooler in the office, looking flustered and annoyed. She jumped.

"Oh it's you, hello Scorpius" She said dully running a hand through her short black hair.

"Who rattled your cage?" Scorpius asked, intrigued. Bella looked surprised.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked briskly.

"I saw you writing a Howler earlier" He smiled. She flushed pink.

"Oh, just some little tart who needed sorting out" she smirked. It was no surprise that she was an ex Slytherin.

"Oh I see. Had her eye on Dante did she?" He smirked back, knowing how protective she was of her attractive husband. He eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And what's worse is that I think he has his eye on her as well." She sniffed, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mess with you Bella" Scorpius said absent-mindedly.

"I'm sure she will, that's the problem, I'm all mouth unfortunately." Bella laughed. Scorpius chuckled. Just as Bella turned to leave however, an owl carrying a ruby red letter landed on Scorpius' desk. He looked shocked and Bella blushed red again.

"I think it's for you" Scorpius said uneasily. The writing on the front looked deathly familiar.

"Oh dear..." Was all Bella was able to say before the letter burst open. It spoke in a female purr, every word shaking with anger.

"Zabini you stupid tart, I am not interested in your husband – he is interested in me!

Maybe if _someone_ kept him a little more entertained he wouldn't be sniffing around my ankles like some sort of lovesick puppy!

It is not my fault he finds me attractive, maybe you should look after yourself better darlin'. Neither is it my fault that you bought the only magazine with me on the cover, Witch Weekly is not the only wizarding magazine money can buy you know, although maybe if you made some of your own money without having to steal from your stinking rich husband.

Just for your information, he did send me a Valentine.

Also, the second you even raise a wand to my 'perfect face' will be the second I make your life a living hell.

Am I getting through your thick skull or will I have to draw a diagram?!"

Scorpius was in hysterical fits of laughter at the look on Bella's dumbstruck face. That would be the last Howler she sent Rose Weasley for a while.

*

Rose frowned curiously at the sound of laughter coming from the fireplace. A second later Scorpius came spinning into view, in hysterics.

"I can't believe she sent you a Howler!" He choked, still laughing.

"I can't believe it's not butter" Rose smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle thing" She explained.

Scorpius continued laughing until he reached the lounge, where the grin suddenly disappeared from his face.

"Oh….my...God" He said staring at the bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates that occupied the room.

"Are they all for you?" He asked protectively.

"No, this one's for you" Rose said pulling her card from beside her. She had meant to give it to him earlier, but had forgotten.

"Thanks honey" He said kissing her on the cheek and sitting down next to her.

"Did you find anyone to, oh what was the phrase you used earlier…oh yes _satisfy your needs_ in the end?" He asked, not quite able to disguise the envy from his voice.

"Why, are you _jealous_ Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose teased.

"No. I don't get jealous" Scorpius said scornfully. Rose laughed.

"I'll be right back" She said making to stand up.

"Where're you going?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, just to call Dante up. He and I have a dinner date for tonight, do you mind? I might be back a bit late, but probably tomorrow morning." Rose said turning away from him and laughing silently. Scorpius' blood boiled with envy. Rose made to walk off, but Scorpius had jumped up and grabbed her arm. He dashed round her to stand in front of her.

"Okay, okay" He said holding his hands up. "I am a very jealous guy, but only because I love you Rosie" He said blushing scarlet. Rose gave him a reassuring half-smile and rubbed her hand up and down his arm in a soothing motion. He smiled, looking like a happy tomato.

"Come 'ere, you" He said, drawing her into a hug. She breathed contentedly on the back of his neck, making the little hairs stand on end. He shivered, excited and brought his lips, by act of impulse, crashing down on hers. They broke apart after several minutes.

"Where's the present I gave you earlier?" Scorpius asked inquisitively. Rose dug a hand into her pocket and drew out the little box that aroused her curiosity so much.

"Open the wrapping" He said. She did so, her fingers shaking and found a little box. She passed it to Scorpius and before she knew it, he was down on one knee.

She did not believe it. Scorpius was proposing to her!

"Rose Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes?" She squeaked, not able to stop grinning.

"I love you; will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Scorpius asked anxiously, staring innocently into her sapphire eyes. He was shaking from nerves- what if she declined?? The hand holding the ring box open was beginning to shake violently. Rose stared at the ring. It was platinum, with a huge blue sapphire protruding from the band.

"Of course I will, you bloody fool!" She said pulling him up and hugging him tighter than he had ever been hugged, tears of joy cascading down their faces.

"Happy Valentines Day baby" Rose squeaked through her tears.

"I love you Rose" Scorpius sniffed, gripping her to him like a vice, never intending to let her go.

_The End_

X3

X3

X3

X3

X3

X3

**Hope you enjoyed it, please check out some of my other fics if you enjoyed this one! Happy Valentines Day – Please review!**

**-Sarita x**


End file.
